


Off the coast and I’m headed nowhere

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: National Anthem (Comics)
Genre: Gen, My NatAnthem now, theyre both nonbinary, theyre just vibing bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Just a little convo :)
Relationships: Animax | Maxwell &; Kara 100 Percent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Off the coast and I’m headed nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! Editing this note in on December ninth; this was written before the third issue came out, and as such, was written with Kara’s deadname. I have edited that out now, and some comments will still reflect her old name; vis pronouns are she/ve in my canon :)

“Hey.” He says it, even though ve’s hidden away somewhere, probably too deep in the recesses of the apartment to hear, and he turns back to shut the door, turning lock after lock after lock. 

When he turns around again, Kara’s there to his surprise, leaning almost casually against the wall, gaze deliberately anywhere but on Max. With vis free hand, she waves, hesitant, before proffering the bunch of flowers in vis grasp. 

“Oh!” Max takes them, surprised. White tulips and purple hyacinths, in the middle of winter. They’re tied with an orange ribbon, a little tiger charm hanging from the bow. “Did you...?” 

Kara shakes her head. No going out, not since the two of them had ended up here. Max frowns. 

“How?” He’d have thought delivery would be worse, more of a risk in Kara’s mind. Kara shrugs. 

“I made them.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Max shifts, and Kara backs away. “I’ll put these in water, then?”

“Okay,” Kara murmurs, and as Max heads for the kitchen, he catches the hint of a smile on vis face. 

The flowers sit on the table that night at dinner, and every night after, until Max is Animax again, and neither of them can remember how long the flowers have lasted. They sit, still cheerfully vibrant, after the two of them have left the apartment for good.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Brick by uhh I forget who. The lyrics are objectively more Blue x Mike, but I don’t care >:)
> 
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!!!


End file.
